Love Hurts- Chapter 1
by EvansPukesSouls
Summary: Natsu and Gray are fighting, as always. But what happens when Natsu says something he shouldn't? Yaoi in the next chapter(s). Hope ya like it! I honestly feel guilty for writing this... .
1. Chapter 1

It's 10:30 in the Fairy Tail Guild, and almost nobody's there, for some reason the two arguing Mages didn't know. Then again, they didn't really notice.

"Ice Block!"

"Flame Brain!"

"Icicle!"

"Hothead!"

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Ice Make: Shield!"

"Is that all you got? I don't guess Ur taught you anything, huh?" Natsu smirked.

Gray punched Natsu in the face before running out of the guild.

"Where ya going, you scared?" Natsu raced after him.

_He doesn't know how much he hurts me with his insults.. stupid bastard._ Gray sprinted into a run-down building and crouched down, bringing his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his hands.

"Gray? Gray..?" Natsu called the Ice Mage's name until he found the boy crouched in the far corner at the old bakery, crying quietly to himself. "Gray, what's wrong?" Natsu crouched beside Gray and placed his hand on the Mage's shoulder.

"Go away!" Gray's voice was muffled. _Natsu_ was the last person he wanted to see.

"Gray.. Tell me what's wrong, was it something I said?" Natsu pulled Gray's face out of his lap and wiped the tears off of his face with his thumbs.

"It's _everything_ you say! You hurt me, but you don't realize it!" Gray pulled his face away and looked down at his feet.

"I.. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of it." Natsu pushed the Ice Mage's legs down and sat on his lap, drawing the boy's attention.

"Y-You didn't?" Gray stared the Dragon Slayer in the eyes.

Natsu pressed his forehead onto Gray's. "No, of course not! I only said those things because I couldn't tell you... how I really feel."

"Wha-" the Ice Mage was cut of by Natsu's lips pressing onto his. The Fire Mage pulled away before he could react, which made him frustrated.

"Now you know how I feel.. d-do you feel the same way?" Natsu asked him shyly.

"Y-Yes, yes I do. I.. I love you, Natsu." Gray whispered.

"I'm so glad.. I thought you'd hate me if I told you." Natsu nuzzled his head into the crook of Gray's neck.

"I'd never be able to hate you, silly." Gray pulled the teen into a tight hug.

"Come on, let's go somewhere a bit more private." Natsu stood up and helped Gray stand up.

"Like where?" The Mage asked with curiosity.

"Your place." Natsu smiled his usual, cheery grin and took Gray's hand, practically dragging him to his house.

"You seem excited.. Are you planning on..?" Gray trailed off.

"..Are you going to try and stop me?"

"No.."

"Then yes, yes I am." Natsu arrived at Gray's house and opened the door -which was always unlocked- and pushed the Ice Mage against it as soon as he heard it click.


	2. Chapter 2

"Just so you know, I like it rough." Natsu snarled into Gray's ear, making the boy shudder. He slammed his lips against the teen's, moaning softly at how cold his lips were.

Gray let his arms hang over Natsu's shoulders as they kissed. He gasped when the teen placed a hand on his crotch, and let out a loud moan when the boy's tongue entered his mouth. He fought Natsu for dominance, and ended up losing.

Natsu let his tongue explore every inch of Gray's mouth, trailing over the spots that made the teen moan. Eventually he pulled away, his breath coming out in large puffs.

Gray pulled Natsu by his scarf to the bedroom, earning a low cry from the boy.

Natsu pinned Gray onto the bed, causing the boy to let out a low growl.

"Nat-" The Ice Mage was cut off by Natsu capturing the boy's lips with his own. The Dragon Slayer pulled away before Gray could react, a giant smirk planted on his face.

Natsu leaned in and started kissing Gray's neck harshly while trailing his hand down the boy's bare chest.

Gray bit back a moan, but a small squeak escaped him when Natsu trailed over a sensitive spot on his neck.

Natsu smirked and began nibbling on the spot, earning a few low moans from the Ice Mage. He felt Gray's member hardening against his own and his smirk widened. His hand trailed to the teen's crotch and began to stroke Gray's member through his pants, and a loud moan escaped him.

"S-Stop teasing me already!"Gray's complaint came out as a half-snarl, half-moan.

"Anxious, are we?" Natsu smiled an evil-looking smile and bent down to suck on one of Gray's nipples. He took the other perk in his hand and started to roll it between his fingers.

"Nrgh, Natsu!" Gray bit his lip, hissing in pleasure.

Suddenly Natsu stopped what he was doing and got off the bed. "I'll be right back, I just need to get something from my pocket." Natsu walked out of the room and returned a few moments later with something behind his back.

"What's behind your back..?" Gray sat up and looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

The Dragon Slayer smiled and pushed Gray back down, cuffing his hands to one of the bars on his headboard before he could react.

"N-Natsu?" Gray yanked at the chains as Natsu hovered over him.

"I told you I liked it rough, didn't I?" Natsu smirked and attached clamps to Gray's nipples.

"F-Fuck!" Gray whimpered.

"And we can't forget this..." Natsu applied a metal cock ring to the base of Gray's hardened member and smiled.

"T-Take it off!" The Ice Mage whimpered again.

"No, not until you get what you deserve for being so damn sexy.." Natsu put three fingers in front of Gray's mouth. "Suck."

The boy reluctantly sucked on Natsu's fingers, thickly coating them with saliva.

Natsu pulled his fingers out of Gray's cold mouth and poked at the teen's entrance until one finger glided in. He thrust his finger forcefully and added a second finger when he had stretched Gray's hole enough.

Gray moaned in pleasure and pushed his hips against Natsu's fingers, forcing them deeper. He screamed in pleasure as the Fire Mage's fingers brushed against something inside of him.

"Looks like I found your prostate," Natsu smirked and pulls his fingers out of Gray's tight hole, earning a small whimper from the boy. He pulled one of the teen's legs over his shoulder and positioned himself at Gray's entrance. "You ready?"

Gray nodded, avoiding Natsu's gaze. He felt the teen's length inside of him and he screamed in pain. "Natsu, it hurts!" his muscles tensed up and he was trembling.

"Baby, just relax, it'll get better, I promise." Natsu kissed Gray to try and distract him from the pain he was feeling. When he felt the teen loosen up, he slowly pushed his member farther inside of the tight hole. "Damn, you're tight."

Gray felt the pain slowly easing, and it was quickly replaced by pleasure. He let out a soft moan as he felt all of Natsu's member inside of him.

"Tell me when you're ready for me to move." Natsu gently tugged on one of the clamps attached to Gray's nipples, causing the boy to gasp.

"_Move already."_

Natsu smiled and pulled all but the head of his member out and rammed back in, hitting Gray's prostate dead on and causing the boy to scream louder than he ever had in his life.

"F-Fuck, Natsu!" Gray breathed, turning his head to try and hide the blush that had crept along his face. He wrapped his free leg around Natsu's waist to give the seme better access.

Natsu smiled and sped up his pace, making Gray moan his name.

"P-Please, let m-me cum!" Gray moaned loudly.

"Wait just a little longer."

"_Please!_" Gray had tears streaming down his cheeks from the pleasure as well as the fact that he couldn't come.

Natsu took pity on the pleading boy. He took the ring off, and ass soon as he did, Gray's cum covered both of their chests, followed by a loud moan from the teen. The Ice Mage's muscles tightened around Natsu's member, and he gave a few final thrusts before moaning Gray's name and filling the boy with his semen. Natsu took the clamps off of Gray's nipples and uncuffed the boy's hands, tossing the toys to the floor. He collapsed beside Gray on his bed and closed his eyes.

Gray cuddled against his new lover, enjoying his warmth.

"Oh, I almost forgot something.." Natsu bit down on Gray's shoulder. _Hard._

Gray cried out in pain. "What was that for?"

"It's a Dragon Slayer thing, sorry I hurt you."

Right now, Gray was too tired to care. "I love you, Natsu."

"I love you to, Gray." And that's when they both fell asleep, wrapped up in each other's warmth.

**~End~**

**Sorry it took me so long to get it up, I kept getting writers block.. Hope you like it, and please leave a review! ^^**


End file.
